the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Aralucien (Clan Caladrius)
Background Aralucien was born a wanderer. As a hatchling he always dreamed of traveling the world on some great adventure. His parents were emotionally absent and he was always treated as an outcast in his flight, so as soon as he came of age, he packed what little he had and began his journey. Unfortunately for him, that journey took him straight into the claws of a hostile Talonok clan in the Starwood Strand. He failed to convince them that he meant them no harm, and barely escaped with his life. He managed to make it out of the Strand and into the Crystalspine Reaches, where he found an abandoned city carved into a mountainside. A perfect place to hide and clean his wounds. He crept deep into the complex, and laid down there. He realized his wounds were worse than he thought, and began to accept that his journey was about to be cut painfully short. But, as fate would have it, two dragons–a male Mirror and a female Fae–arrived in the night and found him. They told him their names were Raza and Darenthal, and they tended to his wounds. He became fond of them, especially Raza, and was happy to take on the chore of bringing them materials from other clans. It meant he could still travel, after all. He brought dragons to them sometimes, other weary souls looking for something new. Other times he would bring familiars or rare materials, always to the delight of the few alchemists among their ranks. For the first time he had a family. Current Life Though he had trained as Raza's apprentice for years, Aralucien never thought he would be called on to lead. The idea of Raza not being there was too foreign, to impossible to imagine. But after the murder of Darenthal, Raza had no choice but to leave. Aralucien was left heartbroken and burdened with the responsibility of leadership. To be frank, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. So the burden fell not on him, but on Hastur, his Pearlcatcher second. Aralucien isn't complaining, however, since it gives him more time to spend with his mate Duerdine and his confidant Auxentius, and not to mention more time to solve Darenthal's murder. He is known for negotiating a trading alliance with the Maren clan that swims among the shorelines, and for de-escalating the situation with the Talonok. We find him today still living among the rosy caves, desperately searching for a way to avenge his friend, and completely unaware of other sinister happenings within his own walls... Personality/Trivia Anxious, yet persistent. Daydreamer. Friendly to strangers. Diplomatic. Naive. Dense. He used to literally be a different dragon. I bought him off the AH a couple of years ago but then decided I didn't like how he looked so I exalted him, bought another Imp that I liked more, and gave him the same name and story. Relationships Duerdine Duerdine is Aralucien's mate. Though she was not the first dragon Aralucien fell in love with–the first was Raza, though it was mostly unreciprocated–he does care for her very much, and has every intention of starting a family with her. Hastur Aralucien's relationship with his second is tense, to say the least. It's no secret that Hastur believes Aralucien is incompetent, though he hasn't shown any indication that he wants the job for himself. Aralucien often has to remind Hastur in a not-so-friendly manner that ''he ''is the true leader of the clan and he will not allow his second to walk all over him. However, they do have moments when they get along–mostly when they're around Duerdine or Auxentius. Auxentius This calm Skydancer is Aralucien's closest friend besides Duerdine. He has proven himself trustworthy enough to be Aralucien's confidant and personal assistant. He is one of the few dragons of Caladrius who knew Raza and Darenthal personally, so he can understand the pain Aralucien has felt since their loss. He's even been able to get Hastur to be nice to Ara on rare occasions. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Imperial Category:Male Category:Clan Leader